


I'm Just a Teenage Dirtbag, Baby

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a song, F/F, Girl Band, I am Supercorp Trash, In which the Luthors aren't terrible just absent, Mon-El is a douche, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Rated T for swearing, Starts out Karamel but I don't like Karamel so it quickly becomes anti-Karamel, Useless Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: In which Lena, Sam, Eve, and Jess have a band in high school. Lena is a useless lesbian who writes angst-y songs about her crush, the uber popular Kara Danvers while her friends push her to go for it. Never mind the fact that Kara has a boyfriend who would kick Lena's ass without breaking a sweat.Or...I listened to Amy Shark's cover of Wheatus' "Teenage Dirtbag" on Spotify and got this image in my head of Lena being the front woman of a high school band writing this sad, angsty song about her crush and I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 292





	I'm Just a Teenage Dirtbag, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, please listen to "Teenage Dirtbag" covered by Amy Shark. It's definitely the vibe I'm going for with this whole thing.

“Whatcha writin’, boss?” Sam asked, startling Lena, who slammed her composition notebook shut, cheeks suddenly rosy. Sam smirked as she dropped into the seat across the lunch table, slamming her plastic lunch tray on the linoleum table.

“What? Nothing. Just doodling. And don’t call me ‘boss’,” Lena added, scowling at Sam for good measure. She took her lunch bag out of her black messenger bag, sending a distasteful look at Sam’s school lunch. “I will never understand how you stomach the shit this school sells.”

“One man’s shit is… Wait, nevermind, that sounds gross. And don’t think you can change the subject!” Sam said, pointing at Lena with her plastic fork before diving into the “side salad” provided with her meal (it was mostly romaine lettuce with a few shredded carrots and a single slice of onion in a pool of shitty Italian dressing, but it was just enough to satisfy the laws that made public schools provide less shitty lunch).

“What subject is Lena avoiding this time?” Eve asked as she slid into the seat beside Lena with her own lunch tray.

“Is it about Kara?” Jess asked as she sat down next to Sam, plopping her retro metal lunchbox on the table with a loud clang.

“Shut up!” Lena hissed, eyes darting around the crowded lunchroom, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them. “And it was  _ not _ . I’m not avoiding anything!” Lena speared her kale a little more forcefully than needed. Her friends just snickered.

“She was writing in her lyric notebook,” Sam provided through a mouthful of lettuce.

“Dude, swallow first,” Jess said with a wrinkled nose.

“That’s what she said,” Sam snorted.

“Why are we friends with a twelve year old boy?” Eve asked, cocking her head to the side. She turned to Lena. “Why aren’t you telling us about new lyrics? We always talk about your new song ideas.” Eve was the keyboardist and occasional bassist for their band, Just Four Gal Pals. Jess played the electric guitar but could also be counted on to fill in for almost any other instrument they needed for a particular song. Sam was their drummer and Lena played the guitar. While they all took turns on lead vocals, the other three girls considered Lena their front woman since she had been the one to start the band in the first place. Lena also provided the practice space, found or created most of the arrangements for the covers they played, and she ended up singing lead for most of them. Not to mention the fact that Lena sometimes wrote and composed her own original music for the group. None of the girls begrudged her the title of front woman, but Lena always insisted that they were all equal in their group.

“Because,” Lena said after taking a long moment to chew her food and contemplate her answer, “it’s not a fully fledged idea yet. Just… random words. If it turns into anything, I’ll talk to you guys about it. You know that.” Lena nudged Eve and the bubbly blonde nodded, pacified by Lena’s expectations. 

By all observations, Lena and Eve made an odd pair of friends. Eve was the perfect Girl-Next-Door. She had those big blue eyes, honey blonde hair that fell in ringlets, and a bright vivacious personality. Teachers liked her and she could make friends with anyone. She was smart and she was kind and everyone loved her. Her real friends, however, knew that she was witty, sarcastic, and cynical. Lena, in contrast, was the girl parents warned their kids away from, not that they needed much encouragement. Lena had once been blonde, but she dyed her hair jet black in a fit of angst one summer and had never gone back. She often wore all black, ringed her green eyes in heavy eyeliner and painted her lips in bold reds and deep purples. With her alabaster skin, dark clothes and hair, and acerbic wit, Lena had a tendency to put people on edge. Of course, her close friends could tell you that she was the dorkiest, sappiest, most useless lesbian you’ve ever met.

Neither Sam nor Jess was as polarized as Eve and Lena. Sam, with her long brown hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes, was kind when she wanted to be, and a total bitch when she wanted to be. Lena liked to call her “bitchy with a purpose,” usually in defense of others or taking pompous idiots down a few pegs. Jess was the trendiest of the four. If she wanted, she could have sat with the popular kids and fit right in. Jess had the right clothes, the right attitude, and the right demeanor, but she had no desire to be the “token popular Asian” in that clique. Instead, Jess had bounced around friend groups until she found her people with Lena, Sam, and Eve in freshman year. Jess was a bit of a hothead, but Eve could often balance her out, often taking on the essential role of the Mom Friend.

“Ten bucks the song is about Kara,” Jess stage-whispered to Sam. Lena’s pale cheeks blushed even redder.

“Shut  _ up _ ,” she snapped.

“Oh, it definitely is,” Sam agreed.

“Obviously,” Eve added with an apologetic shrug at Lena. Lena just rolled her eyes and focused on eating, ignoring them until they changed the subject to their preparations for an upcoming history test.

Lena was the least sporty lesbian ever.

“A fucking shame,” Sam always sighed. Lena and Sam had gym class together and while Sam was a star tennis player and basketball player, Lena’s talents lay outside the realm of sports that could be played in gym class. Lena understood them all in theory, but it never seemed to work out in practice. The three most athletic things she was good at included and  _ were _ limited to: horseback riding, fencing, and archery. And they only did archery for three weeks out of the whole semester for gym, and that was only if the weather allowed for them to go outside to practice shooting. 

So, Lena pretty much hated gym class. She hated the stupid gym uniforms they had to wear with the stupid royal blue basketball shorts and gray shirts emblazoned with the school logo on it (seriously, who makes gym shirts  _ gray? _ Had they never heard of sweat stains?). She hated being forced to play stupid games she wasn’t good at just for a participation grade. She hated the shitty fitness testing they did. She hated how her sports bras were never enough to keep her admittedly ample tits in place. She hated how awkward she felt in the changing room even though no one had ever said anything about her being a predatory lesbian or whatever. Lena hated almost everything about gym class.

Except, of course, for Kara Danvers.

Kara Danvers was the quintessential Good Girl. Born Kara Zor-El, her parents had died in some kind of fire. The Danvers family fostered her for a year before adopting her. Kara officially changed her last name once the adoption was finalized. Despite the tragedy she’d faced, Kara was kind and soft and quick to smile. She was, in Lena’s opinion, pretty much perfect. Her dirty blonde hair fell in waves, framing her angular face with a jawline sharp enough to kill a man and eyes so beautiful and blue they should have their own crayon. She was fit and athletic, a star on the soccer field, the volleyball court, and the softball diamond. More than once Lena had noticed the way Kara’s arms tended to bulge in her t-shirt sleeves, especially when they were doing pull-ups for the fitness tests. 

Of course, in addition to looking like a Disney princess, Kara was the sweetest, most genuine person Lena had ever met. Lena didn’t understand how Kara could have that much energy for socialization; one five-minute conversation with someone who wasn’t Eve, Sam, or Jess was enough to exhaust her for at least an hour. Kara seemed to be an endless font of energy and, Lena noted incredulously, she seemed to care equally about each person she talked to. Whether it was the freshman who was upset they hadn’t made the soccer team or her best friend Winn complaining about the physics homework, Kara seemed to care just as much. Kara managed to make everyone feel validated and cared about and Lena just  _ wished _ that Kara would look at her like that, make her feel like the only person in the room. But Lena was sure that Kara had no idea who Lena was, even if they’d had gym class together since freshman year, not to mention the academic classes they’d had together.

Kara Danvers was the only thing that made gym class worth it for Lena, even if Lena did feel like a creep whenever she caught herself ogling Kara, who somehow managed to make the unflattering gym uniform look cute with her hair tied with a ribbon in a high ponytail and cute blue-striped socks pulled up her calves.

“Earth to useless lesbian,” Sam said, snapping Lena out of her thoughts. 

“I am not a useless lesbian!” Lena protested, crossing her arms.

“Really? So you weren’t just staring so intently at Kara that you missed the instructions?” Sam challenged as everyone around them stood as if following instructions.  _ Shit _ , Lena thought.

“Fuck you, I was just zoning out. What are we supposed to be doing?” Sam pulled Lena to her feet and linked their elbows.

“Setting up for volleyball. Lucky you gets to watch your girl in action,” Sam said, though she thankfully lowered her voice.

“She is  _ not _ my girl. She’s got a boyfriend, which you very well know.” Lena tried not to sound whiny. Everyone knew Kara Danvers was dating Mike Matthews, and had been dating him for the past year. Mike lived in the house across the cul de sac from Lena. Both of their families were wealthy, though the Luthors had made their fortune in the medical technology field while the Matthews family had inherited family money. They had moved into the neighborhood when Lena and Mike were in elementary school, but Mike had always been an asshole.

“Kara is too good for that douche canoe and everyone knows it,” Sam scoffed. Lena didn’t deny that. Almost every day, Mike roared out of his driveway in his giant fucking pickup truck and more often than not, he nearly ran over Lena as she walked or skateboarded to school. He never offered to carpool and Lena never asked. “Will we be practicing your new song this afternoon? Since your muse is right here?” Sam whispered the question as they arranged themselves on the volleyball court. Two nets were set up, one for the more serious players and one for the people like Lena and Sam who only did the bare minimum to get credit, the class self-segregating. Kara, of course, was on the other court, diagonal from Lena. She had positioned herself in the corner, first to serve for her team.

“She’s not—never mind. No, that song isn’t even close to finished yet. I’ve only got a few ideas,” Lena lied. “I want to practice that Wyvern Lingo song some more. Our harmonies have been off.”

“ _ I Love You, Sadie _ ?” Sam asked, only half paying attention as Winn served the ball for their team. “I didn’t think you guys were that bad.”

“I want us to be better than ‘not that bad,’ especially since we’re doing a set at Winter Ball,” Lena said, rolling her eyes. Jess had been the one to sweet talk the student council to let them sing at the upcoming dance. Just the thought of performing for her classmates made Lena’s stomach twist painfully.

“And you want to avoid talking about whatever lyrics you were writing about your girl,” Sam said, grunting as she bumped the ball away from them. Lena didn’t answer. Instead, she stared at the other volleyball court where Kara had somehow rotated up to the net and leapt up to spike the ball down. She raised her arms in victory after she landed, throwing her head back in laughter as her friend James lifted her up in a celebratory bear hug. Lena was so distracted by the way Kara’s entire face lit up that she let the volleyball from  _ her _ game whizz right past her, slamming loudly against the linoleum gymnasium floor. Lena startled.

“ _ Useless _ fucking lesbian,” Sam sighed, shaking her head. Lena just blushed, trotting awkwardly after the ball.

“Whoo! That was great!” Eve said as she fell into the couch. They had just finished up rehearsing for the evening, moving from the soundproof practice room Lena’s parents had someone build when she started showing a serious interest in forming a band. The Luthors might not always be around, busy as they were with work, but they always made sure Lena and her older brother Lex needn’t want for anything. 

“Yeah, I think we’re in shape for winter ball next week,” Sam added, grabbing a water bottle from the mini-fridge. In addition to the soundproof room, the Luthor basement had been outfitted with a carpeted entertainment room, complete with large couches and armchairs, a pool table and an air hockey table, a flat screen TV with an impressive sound system, several video game consoles, a minifridge and cabinet filled with snacks and drinks, and a Roku hooked up to every streaming service imaginable. As a result, Lena and her friends often ended up at her house to do homework or just to hang out, especially after rehearsal.

“I still think we should hear Lena’s new song,” Jess piped up.

“It’s not—” Lena protested, but she was cut off by all three of her friends.

“It’s gotta be ready!”

“Bullshit.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Their voices overlapped in their accusations. Lena huffed.

“Look,” Jess said, holding out one hand to silence Eve and Sam. “Any time I saw you today, you were scribbling in that notebook, so we know you have to have at least part of a melody and some lyrics. Just play us what you have.”

“Yeah, Lena, the curiosity is killing me,” Eve whined. Lena could feel her resolve waning. 

“You guys can’t make fun of me,” Lena warned, leading them back into the practice room. While she busied herself sitting on a stool and tuning up her guitar, the other girls made themselves comfortable.

“Promise!”

“Totally!” Eve and Sam said this at the same time.

“I cannot in good conscience promise you that,” Jess said stonily, cracking a smile when Lena glanced up to glare at her.

“Just play it!” Sam urged her. Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started singing, strumming soft chords gently on the downbeat.

“ _ Her name is Kara Zor-El. I had a dream about her. She rings my bell… got gym class in half an hour. Oh how she rocks… those Keds and tube socks. But she doesn’t know who I am… and she doesn’t give a damn about me. ‘Cause I’m just a teenage dirtbag, baby. Yeah, I’m just a teenage dirtbag, baby. Listen to Pussy Riot, baby, with me. Ooohh.” _ Lena cleared her throat before continuing. “ _ Her boyfriend’s a dick, an asshole who runs the school, and he’d simply kick my ass if he knew the truth. He lives on my block. He drives and I walk. But he doesn’t know who I am. And he doesn’t give a damn about me. ‘Cause I’m just a teenage dirtbag, baby. Yeah, I’m just a teenage dirtbag, baby. Listen to Pussy Riot, baby, with me. Ooohh.” _ Lena trailed off nervously. She still hadn’t quite figured out the bridge.

“Dude, that song was so emo and gay,” Sam said with a grin. “It was killer! We have to play that together.”

“Oh my God! Yes! I could do electric bass on this song, and Lena you obviously have to take lead vocals,” Eve rambled.

“No way!” Lena protested. “No fucking way are we performing this song for anyone!” Lena’s cheeks blushed bright pink. She did get a thrill whenever someone liked her original songs, but that didn’t mean she wanted to perform this song publicly. For God’s sake, it had Kara’s whole name in it! Mike Matthews would kick Lena’s ass if he knew how she felt about his girlfriend (he didn’t really have any qualms about hitting women and Lena couldn’t decided if that was feminist or just him being a general asshat).

“Calm your tits, Luthor,” Jess said immediately, reaching out to put a steadying hand on Lena’s shoulder. “No one’s saying we need to get up and perform this next week. All we’re saying is that it’s too good of a song to just sit in your lyric notebook. We want to help you flesh it out and give it the full development it deserves. Because seriously, girl, this could be a fucking  _ banger _ .” Lena laughed, accepting Jess’s offered high-five.

“Fine, but this song does  _ not _ get performed anywhere, are we clear?” Lena said sternly.

“Yes, sir!” Sam said, saluting cheekily.

“Aye aye, captain!” Jess added.

“You got it, boss,” Eve said with a smile. Lena just shook her head with an affectionate smile. Why was she friends with such dorks?

The night of the Winter Ball seemed to sneak up on Lena. Before she could so much as blink, she was in Sam’s bedroom, slipping into her teal v-neck sheath dress and letting Sam curl and pin her hair into a neat bun. Sam, meanwhile, had opted for a classic black pantsuit with a cream colored tube top. They would be meeting at Jess’s house for the obligatory pictures that each family would surely want (the cook, the maid, and the groundskeeper at Luthor mansion were eagerly awaiting pictures from Lena—Lillian and Lionel were still away at business and Lex was too busy with school to care right now, though she was sure everyone would fawn over them eventually).

“I feel like this look doesn’t really match our whole vibe,” Lena complained, picking at the fabric of her dress. She twisted from side to side in the mirror, admiring the way it accentuated her hips.

“Well, this dress fits  _ your  _ vibe, so it’s fine. Plus, I mean, it makes your tits look amazing,” Sam pointed out, wrapping her arms around Lena and admiring their reflections. Sam wrinkled her nose. “The hair is a little too… you look like you’re on your way to a board meeting.

“Exactly!” Sam just waved a hand and set to work unpinning Lena’s bun. She decided to straighten Lena’s hair. Sam also made Lena’s lips a darker shade of red before Sam’s mom was ushering them out the door with their overnight bags for their sleepover at Lena’s place after the dance. Sam’s mom would be following them in her own car to take pictures of the girls. They rushed through the process as much as possible, posing for the flashes of different iPhones, never sure who they should be looking at. By the time they all piled into Jess’s mom’s minivan, packed tight with all of their equipment, they were behind schedule.

“I feel sick,” Lena murmured quietly as they got themselves set up in the school gymnasium. It had been decorated with streamers, balloons, twinkling icicle lights, tables with light blue tablecloths, and banners. A DJ was set up in the corner opposite the girls, the main source of entertainment. The girls would be performing for the first forty-five minutes of the dance before turning it over to the DJ. 

“You always feel sick before a performance,” Eve reminded her. “You’ll be just fine once we get started.” Lena knew this, of course, but that didn’t seem to help the churning feeling in her stomach.

“Maybe we should start with a classic like  _ Don’t Stop Believing _ to get the crowd ready. Maybe we shouldn’t do any originals. Oh God, our whole set list is wrong!” Lena panicked as she started to tune her guitar. She could hear the student council kids and chaperones arriving to get set up and they still hadn’t done a soundcheck. “Fuck!” Lena hissed as she stubbed her toe on the amp. “Stupid heels!”

“Lena, take a fucking chill pill,” Jess said. “Our set list is fire. Don’t go messing with perfection.”

“Go easy,” Sam said defensively. “It’s the first time Kara has ever been in our audience. No wonder she’s nervous.” Sam gave a teasing smirk but that knowledge hit Lena like a truck. The only gigs they had done leading up to now were open mics at local bars where they had to sneak Lena in with a fake ID since she was technically still a minor and wasn’t allowed in even on their under-21 nights without a guardian or someone over 21.

Lena felt her breathing grow shallow so she closed her eyes for a moment. She started reciting the periodic table under her breath, focusing all of her energy on the recitation. Lena preferred to recite them in alphabetical order when she got this worked up; the extra challenge of rearranging the elements kept her mind occupied.

“Oh, shit, I thought she had realized,” Lena heard Sam whisper.

“It’s fine,” Lena said, interrupting her recitation just as she got to oxygen. She opened her eyes and finished tuning her guitar. “We’re going to kick ass. We’re Just Four fucking Gal Pals! It’s great. We can do this. You guys ready for soundcheck?” Glancing back to catch their nods, Lena put her guitar down and sauntered over to find the theater teacher who had been put in charge of managing the sound equipment.

“What is she on and where can I get some?” Jess asked. Eve snorted and Sam just smiled. They were ready.

When the doors opened, they jumped right in and started playing  _ Shake It _ by Metro Station. People seemed to bob along to the songs as they started to filter in, picking at the snacks offered and claiming tables where they could retreat to later in the evening when their feet needed a rest. It felt odd to be performing in the background to a mostly transient crowd. After a few songs, they paused and were met with an almost hesitant applause.

“Midvale High, how are we doing tonight?” Jess asked. She was met with a more confident round of applause, whoops, and cheers. “We are Just Four Gal Pals—that’s our band name, find us on social media @Just4GalPals. Thank you so much for having us tonight!” Jess was met with even more cheers. “We’ve got a few more songs for you, so get out on the dance floor or kick back at your table and get ready! Up next is  _ The Middle _ by Jimmy Eat World!”

As they continued their set, trading off lead vocalists, the dance got more crowded and people started filtering out onto the dance floor, moving and grinding to the music. Lena buzzed with adrenaline as she sang and played her guitar, dancing around without a care. In all of their performances to date, Lena had never felt this  _ exhilarated _ while performing. There was some kind of vibe, some power coursing through the crowd as they cheered for each song. Lena saw multiple people taking videos of their performance and her cheeks flushed, though the heat from the lights and the exertion of performing was enough to make her sweat.

They closed out with Jet’s  _ Are You Gonna Be My Girl _ with Lena on lead vocals. Lena took the mic, thanking the crowd once again and reminding them to look the band up on social media if they liked what they heard. She turned it over to the DJ and the music immediately switched to bass-heavy dance music. Still, Lena felt electricity in her veins as she quickly secured her guitar on its stand. She grabbed a cup of cold water from the snack table as she moved to congregate with the girls in the hall just outside of the gymnasium. As they made their way through the crowd, people reached out to give them all high fives and slap their shoulders, shouting about how great the performance had been. Lena had never felt like more of a rock star.

“Holy  _ shit! _ ” Sam squealed. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy  _ fucking SHIT _ !” 

“Ms. Arias, language please,” Coach J'onzz sighed from the doorway.

“Sorry Coach,” Sam shouted back. “But that was fuc— _ freaking _ awesome! We kicked ass!”

“I don’t disagree,” Coach J'onzz said with a smile. 

“We killed it,” Jess agreed. “People loved it! And check it out; we’ve got dozens of new followers and like, fifty mentions on people’s stories.” Jess held up her phone to show off the notifications from their band accounts. The girls took turns scrolling through the notifications, awestruck. They had never gotten this level of a response from a crowd and it was dizzying. After a few minutes though, they gave the phone back to Jess, ready to rejoin their peers at the dance. Lena chugged the rest of her water before tossing the cup in the nearest trash can.

“Time to party,” Eve squealed, grabbing Jess and Lena by the hand, pulling them towards the gymnasium, Lena grabbing Sam and pulling her along as they went, giggling and stumbling back into the dance.

There was only half an hour left in the dance and Lena was taking a break on the outskirts of the gym, cradling a cup of water against her chest. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was mussed from the dancing and jumping along in tight quarters on the dance floor. Lena had spent most of her time dancing with Jess, Eve, or Sam, but she had occasionally danced with friends from classes or people who wanted to congratulate her on the band’s performance. Lena was zoning out, staring in the direction of the dance floor when she saw her.

Kara looked ethereal in a pale pink dress, a low v-neck saved from the dress code by a bow tying together the two pieces of her dress, offering a semblance of coverage. The dress was textured with tasteful ruffles on the skirt. Kara paired it with a pair of strappy silver heels, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, though a few strands of hair had escaped over the course of the evening. She had given herself a smokey eye look and dark red lipstick. 

Kara was beaming at someone and Lena turned to see who could be lucky enough to get that full-watt smile, but there was no one behind her. Lena turned back, confused. Kara’s smile only grew wider and she waved at Lena.  _ This has to be fake. Some kind of prank. I swear to God if one of the girls put her up to this _ … Lena let the thought trail off as Kara grew closer. Lena could feel her lip trembling so she pulled it between her teeth to hide the nervous tic.

“Hey, Lena! You guys were awesome!” Kara had to stand close to be heard over the pounding beat of the music, bass thrumming so deeply it reverberated in their veins.

“You know my name?” The stunned question pops out before Lena can contain it. She immediately regrets it, though some small part of her is glad she asked. After all, Kara Danvers was not supposed to notice someone like Lena Luthor.

“Of course I do.” Kara frowned, brows furrowing a little. “We’re in the same gym class, plus AP Lit and AP Calc. We’ve been in plenty of classes together over the years.” She was close enough that her hands brushed Lena’s as she spoke, gesticulating in an almost nervous manner, but there was no earthly reason Kara would be nervous in front of Lena.

“ _ I _ know that,” Lena said, leaning in to be heard as everyone started singing along with whatever song the DJ put on. “I just didn’t know  _ you _ knew that.”

“I knew,” Kara said, softer this time. Lena had to strain to hear her. Kara reached up as if to fiddle with her glasses, but she must have been wearing contacts. Her hand fluttered down uselessly, twisting and pulling on her fingers. If Lena didn’t know any better, she’d think Kara was almost…  _ nervous _ to talk to her.

“So, where’s Mike?” Lena asked after a moment. She hated to bring up that douchebag, but she needed to prolong this conversation and couldn’t think of another way to keep it going. To her surprise, Kara rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Probably getting high in the woods,” she snorted before pausing, a little awkward and unsure.

“Not here dancing with you?” It came out more accusatory than Lena intended. Kara rolled her eyes and sighed, but kept a smile on her face.

“We… broke up.” Kara shrugged, then laughed. “I think?”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry,” Lena said. “That’s gotta be… hard.” Lena was blushing, struggling to maintain a real conversation with this beautiful girl who she barely knew. Kara barely even knew her and here they were, sharing Kara’s boy woes. Was this weird? Lena didn’t know, but she liked the way Kara was so focused on  _ her _ . This still felt unreal to Lena, like any moment she would realize she had been daydreaming.

“I’m determined not to let it ruin my night. I’m having a good time!” 

(The next day, Lena would learn through social media and the gossip chain of her bandmates that Mike showed up to Kara’s house drunk and high. Her adoptive mom Eliza and her older sister Alex refused to let Kara get into the car with him since he was supposed to drive them to the dance. When Mike got pissed and started screaming at the family, Kara ended things. Eventually, Lena would learn from Kara that things had been rocky between them for some time, so she was a little grateful for a good reason to break up with him).

“Enough about him,” Kara continued, shaking her head. “I came over here to talk about your band. You guys are awesome! And your voice? I had no idea you could sing like that.” Kara stepped closer to Lena, putting a hand on her arm. Of course, goosebumps had to erupt where they touched as Lena’s body betrayed her.

“Uh, thanks,” Lena stammered out.

“I love your whole, like, vibe, too! Like, a little bit classic rock but also indie? Is indie rock a thing?” Kara continued.

“Um, yeah. If you like our sound, you should try Wyvern Lingo. They’re an Irish band and they once toured with Hozier. That song we played,  _ I Love You Sadie _ ? It’s a cover of theirs.”

“Oh cool! I bet you have tons of cool band recommendations, right?” Kara asked, grinning. Lena nodded wordlessly. “You  _ have _ to give me some suggestions. I need new music! Oh my God!” Kara paused, turning back towards the dance floor where the song had changed to some Top 40 hit from when they were younger. “I love this song! You have to come dance with me.” Kara grabbed Lena’s wrist and tugged her towards the dance floor. Lena, still stunned by this turn of events, went pliant, following Kara out to start dancing. Their bodies were close, shifting against each other with every movement. Lena made eye contact with Sam across the dance floor and eventually Eve and Jess ended up next to her. All of her friends gave her wide smiles and thumbs-up and Lena just scowled, waving them away lest anyone (mostly Kara) see.

As the dance began to wind down, Kara got a text from her sister who was out in the parking lot to pick her up. Lena had a text from Eve telling her to come help them pack up their equipment into their car. The lights were coming up and people started filing out the door, but neither Lena nor Kara moved from each other. 

“I should give you my number,” Kara said suddenly. “Like, for homework, or whatever?” she added. “Since we’re in the same classes… and we’re both aware of that.” Kara winked and Lena blushed.  _ Fuck, what happened to her? Why couldn’t she be as cool and collected as people thought she was? _

“Uh, yeah, definitely. And maybe I could text you those band recommendations.” Lena tried to will her blood to stop rushing to her cheeks, but it wasn’t working yet.

“You  _ definitely _ should,” Kara said as she offered Lena her phone, opened to a new contact. Lena did the same, giving Kara her own phone. Once they had traded phones back, Kara leaned in for a hug Lena froze for a second and Kara almost pulled away before Lena finally reacted, hugging Kara back. “I’d love to see your band play some other time. Maybe you can text me about that, too?” she whispered in Lena’s ear.

“Yeah, totally,” Lena said as she started to pull away.

“Okay, have a good night,” Kara said brightly, leaning in to kiss Lena’s cheek. She trailed her hands down Lena’s arms quickly before squeezing her hands and hurrying off to the parking lot and into a waiting car with a redhead with an undercut was waving impatiently. Lena raised her hand to wave, mouth open slightly and face unmoving as Kara waved back. She stood there, frozen and still trying to process the last half hour of her life until her friends startled her.

“What did I tell you? Useless lesbian.” Sam smirked.

“We should invited Kara to come listen to Lena’s new song,” Eve added.

“Are you kidding? After tonight, I bet she’ll have dozens of new songs all about her,” Jess teased. 

“I finally figured out what to do for the bridge of  _ Teenage Dirtbag _ ,” Lena mumbled, shaking herself out of her stupor. “Where’s my notebook?”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I also recommend the band Wyvern Lingo
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment!


End file.
